


Popcorn

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: Xeoroth [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: i got kent's three heart event on vincent's birthday, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: He saw only three options, none of them good. He could take Jodie’s side and piss off Kent, he could take Kent’s side and piss off Jodie, or.....he could take the blame for himself.





	Popcorn

Colin had only wanted to visit the Hardys because it was Vince’s birthday. That was the only reason he’d made the trek, especially in this storm. He’d brought Pink Cake, Vince’s favorite, and was expecting to drop it and leave. So why,  _ why,  _ had he gotten dragged into this?!

 

When he’d walked in, he was immediately distracted by Vincent. He wiped his boots off on the mat, shaking out his hair and taking his glasses off to try and clean them. “Hey, happy birthday Vince!” he said, greeting the tiny redhead at the door. He grinned, bouncing like an excitable puppy.

 

“Thanks Mr. Colin! Whatcha get me, whatcha get me?!” Vince asked, trying to hop up and see inside the cake container.

 

“Woah, hey! Careful, I’ll drop it! It’s a secret, but you’ll like it. Here, go take this to the table, while I say hi to your mom, okay?” he asked, handing the cake to Vince. He nodded, carefully carrying the cake to the dining room table and staring at it intensely. Colin chuckled, shaking his head and heading for the kitchen. “Jodie! Hi!” he said, smiling.

 

She turned back from the pot on the stove, smiling tiredly. “Oh, hi Colin! I’m making popcorn!” she said, waving a little. Just then, the Jiffy Pop began to make noise, rattling against the aluminum cover. With it came a terrified yell. Kent ran into the kitchen, red-faced and looking like he’d seen a ghost.

 

“JODIE!” he yelled, sounding panicked. He took in the room, panic morphing to a scowl when he spotted the popcorn. “What the hell, Jodie?! You should’ve known how that sound would affect me!” he snapped. She blinked, taken aback.

 

“But, honey....popcorn was always your favorite before you left....” she said softly. Kent grunted quietly, turning away.

 

“......Things change.” He rested his head against the wall, shoulders hunched up around his ears. Jodie crept closer to Colin, taking the popcorn off the stove as she did so.

 

“Colin.....can you say something to him?” she whispered. Colin stiffened. He saw only three options, none of them good. He could take Jodie’s side and piss off Kent, he could take Kent’s side and piss off Jodie, or.....he could take the blame for himself.

 

“Kent.....I’m sorry. I completely forgot this would mess with you. Blame me, I’m the one who wanted popcorn—” he started, but was cut off by Kent suddenly snapping at him.

 

“SHUT UP! I hate lies more than anything!” he yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Colin flinched, biting his lip. Jodie glanced at him worriedly, before making her way over to Kent. “I’m.....sorry, Jodie. I shouldn’t have yelled at you, you didn’t know.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’ve ruined Vince’s birthday, haven’t I....” he muttered.

 

Jodie shook her head, murmuring softly. “It wasn’t your fault. Vince’s birthday isn’t ruined. Come on, dear. Let’s go sit in the dining room, okay?” she said soothingly, rubbing his back and leading him out. Colin turned off the stove, rubbing his eyes and putting his (now dry) glasses back on. Even if they were mad at him......at least they weren’t mad at each other.

 

He was just turning to leave, when Kent called out to him. “Colin.....are you going to eat with us?” Colin stiffened, before forcing a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Sorry, guys. I need to get back and take care of the animals. I rushed over here so fast to make sure I didn’t forget to give Vince his present, I totally forgot to milk Betty and Veronica! Raincheck?”

**Author's Note:**

> betty and veronica are colin's cows btw


End file.
